Han Dae-Wi/Personality and Relationships
Personality Dae-Wi usually has the personality of a loner. His reason for entering G.O.H Tournament was to earn money for his hospitalized friend. He was ready to break his friendship with Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra for the same reason. However, he is also very hardworking, willing to work multiple jobs to pay for Woo Seoung-Tae's hospital treatmentsTGOHS, chapter 2. He is also extremely determined, so much so that his friend Seung-Tae compared him to a bull. Dae-Wi is usually very calm and laid-back. However, insulting his friends will set off his temper, such as when he punched a god for insulting Hui Mo-RiTGOHS, chapter 285. He is deeply protective of his friends, willing to go to extreme lengths for them, even if it means putting his own life on the line. Relationships Jin Mo-Ri Jin Mo-Ri is one of the four closest friend he's ever had (along with Yu Mi-Ra and his late friends Woo Seung-Tae and Hui Mo-Ri). They met each other while stopping a street robbery and have been great friends since then. Dae-Wi has incredible trust in Mo-Ri and deep down feels thankful to Mo-Ri for becoming his friend, he believes that Mo-Ri extending his hand to him after their match changed his life. His commitment to their friendship is so great that on multiple occasions he has disregarded his own life for Mo-Ri. After the events of Ragnarok Dae-Wi spent 17 years searching for Mo-Ri and currently they are companions working to take down Park Mu-Bong as a revenge for murdering Mo-Ri's grandfather Jin Tae-Jin Hui Mo-Ri Dae-Wi is close to Hui Mo-Ri, and had a hand in helping Hui Mo-Ri realize that he was his own person. Though originally wary of the clone, he gradually grew closer to him, soon realizing that although Hui wasn't Jin Mo-Ri, he was still his friend. As his friend, Dae-Wi is sensitive about people calling Hui Mo-Ri a clone or otherwise implying that he wasn't human. At some point, he punches a god for disrespecting Hui Mo-Ri's sacrifice during the fight against the KingTGOHS, chapter 285. Yu Mi-Ra A friend, and team mate for South Korean team. After the events of Yu Mi-ra's wedding she found was and was critically injured by Han Dae-Wi but showed no signs of holding a grudge against him. After the time skip the two were shown fighting in the streets of Korea. When Han lost his eye to the King Yu- Mi-Ra took up a more protective role for Mori Hui, and Han Dae -Wi, especially after the warning his life was soon at and end. Before the world finals Yu Mi-ra tried to make him withdraw for fear of him losing his life. After consoling her telling her that he could die from anything, the two shared a kiss implying their relationship. Han eventually made the ultimate sacrifice to save her life when they went to stop the king's plan. Han Dae-Ryeong Han Dae-Wi's sister. In her first appearance, she was able to defeat an one-eyed Han Dae-Wi easily, and stated that he was weak. She is shown to be possessive of her brother, refusing to let him fight because of the loss of his eyeTGOHS, chapter 173. During the fight against The King, she was one of the people not fighting. After helping a little boy find his family, the little boy asks her if she has any family. She responds that she has a little brother, and says that he better not be getting himself hurt again, showing her love for her brother. The King Ohkwang has stated himself many that times that he does not hate Dae-Wi, and even likes him. He also apologizes to him after harming his eye, stating that it was too muchTGOHS, chapter 173. He and Dae-Wi play many games of Korean chess, most of which Dae-Wi wins. Before he died, Ohkwang came across the place Dae-Wi's body laid and mused that it must be destiny. After stating that he really didn't dislike Dae-Wi, he passed the title of the Jade Emperor onto Dae-WiTGOHS, chapter 277, proving that to some degree, he respected Dae-Wi. Woo Seung-Tae Dae-Wi is very close to Woo Seung-Tae. In fact, the reason he joined the G.O.H. tournament was to earn enough money to pay for Seung-Tae's hospital treatmentsTGOHS, chapter 2. Park Mu-Bong Han Dae-Wi was only interested in Mu-Bong for his capacity to save his friend from death. He did not seem to bear any ill will towards Mu-Bong, likewise, despite pretending that he said that Dae-Wi was worthless and pretending to be uncaring towards his friend on his deathbed, it was revealed that Mu-Bong did all in his power to heal his friend yet failed. Later, Mu-Bong took a mentor role to Dae-Wi up until RagnarÖk, where Mu-Bong betrayed Jin Mo-Ri and kills Jin Tae-Jin. Afterwards, Dae-Wi's main goal became getting revenge on Mu-Bong. Judge Q Q is the one who recruited and later trained Han Dae-Wi for the G.O.H Tournament. Due to this Dae-Wi initially had a sort of mentor/mentee relationship with him, albeit one of equal exchange where Dae-Wi cooked for Q, while he trained him to better use his Charyeok. 17 years after RagnarÖk when the two reunited, their relationship become one of equal comrades, as they both became members of the Six. When Dae-Wi discovered Q had married his sister he initially expressed shock and irritation with him to the point that he increased gravity on Q x1000. References Navigation Category:Character Subpages